


Alternative pacts

by DocAgumon



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocAgumon/pseuds/DocAgumon
Summary: We all know how Ava and Wrathia's pact happened, but they've been together for 15 years, that's plenty of time to make a pact. What if things had been a bit different?A collection of one-shots that present different pact possibilities for Ava and Wrathia.





	

“Are you a ghost?” The child looks at you suddenly, ignoring her worn out building blocks.

  
“Excuse me?” You turn to the five-year-old. There is curiosity in her eyes, as well as a familiar fear, but there is also a surprising flame of determination.

 

“They say that you aren’t real, that I can’t talk to you, but I know you’re real. You make me do things sometimes.”

  
The child has been ignoring you for a good six months now, following the words of her minders and teachers. For years, you have tried to get the pathetic creature to communicate with you, but as soon as she started being able to hold a proper conversation, those wretched fools made it clear that there was no place for such “useless imagining,” and that they would not stand for it.

  
You were beginning to think that there was no use in keeping up with this plan, that maybe you should get rid of the welp and try again with a new life form. It would probably be for the best, you thought; such a worthless little creature would hardly make a good host, after all.

  
“No, I am not a ghost, you ignorant little thing. I am Wrathia Bellarmina! And I am the most powerful vengess in the known universe!” You proclaim this proudly. Not because of any need to impress such a pathetic creature, but because if she is finally going to speak with you like a civilized being, she might as well know exactly who it is she is dealing with.

  
“Oh.” She looks somewhat cowed, though not nearly as much as she should be. You’ll let that impudence slide for now. She could still be useful.

  
The child looks around her for a second, probably making sure none of those insufferable “teachers” of hers have noticed your little conversation.

  
“Now, child. Since you have finally decided to-“

  
“Why can nobody else see you?”

 

The interruption immediately fills you with a burning rage, which, if you had a body, would be quite literal. Alas, you do not, so you’ll have to make do.

  
“DO NOT INTERRUPT ME, IMPUDENT CHILD!”

  
The girl flinches at your rage, but seems to steel herself in a moment, and the determination in her eyes grows. She stares intently at your glowing eyes, and as stern as a creature her size and age can be, says “Don’t yell at me.”

  
“What!?” The nerve! She would dare order you!? You’d have her drawn and molten! “YOU LITTLE WELP! YOU WILL PACT WITH ME RIGHT NOW OR-“

  
“No! Don’t yell at me!” Her words aren’t much louder than before, and it’s not them that stop you in your tracks. The child has leaned in towards you, her thick eyebrows framing a scowl of what seems a cold anger, but might just be the bubbling top of a burning rage. So strange in the girl’s eyes, and yet so familiar…

  
By the time you realize you stopped talking, the girl is looking around her again and your rage has cooled off, as swift as it was hot. The child, the girl… She might not be as worthless as you had though. When you speak again, the girl seems ready to lash back again, but it won’t be necessary.

  
“Only you can see me because my soul is bound to yours. I have no physical body for others to see.” She seems surprised that you are actually answering her question, but also less hostile. Perhaps a gentler hand might be useful, just this once. You can always try to kill her later.

  
“If you have no body… Then aren’t you like a ghost?” She is wary, but still determined. The child is looking for something in this conversation. That’s good, maybe you can help each other out.

  
“In a way, I suppose. I don’t plan of being without a body forever, though. That’s why I want you to make a pact with me.”

  
“What’s a pact?” Wait, what?

  
“What?”

  
“What’s a pact? You always talk about pacts, and then you yell and you’re mean, and you make me do things, and then you yell again. I didn’t want to talk to you because you were so mean… And because they said you don’t exist, because they can’t see you because you’re like a ghost.”

  
You… You may not have thought this through. Pedri was always better at strategies, you preferred victory through overwhelming firepower. It’s not like you haven’t tried explaining things a few times, but perhaps one year olds aren’t the best audience.

  
“A pact, child, is a mutually beneficial arrangement.” You can see the girl staring at you intently as you begin your explanation. “In this situation, each one of us has to have a deep desire for something. I would agree to help you get what you want and you would help me get what I want. Then, our souls would combine into one until we completed both ends of the deal. Once both desires are completed, our souls will separate into different bodies.”

  
The child continues to stare at you. You hope your explanation wasn’t too complicated for her tiny human brain, you aren’t feeling up to dumbing it down any further.

  
“So you want me to help you, and then you help me, and then you get a body?” She looks at you, as if waiting for confirmation.

  
“If you MUST be so pedestrian about it then yes, that’s a pact.” You wish you had your pipe right now, it always helped you calm down. It was also surprisingly lethal as a weapon.

  
“And our souls-“ The child quiets down, and you are about to ask why when you see one of those ridiculous TiTan workers walk by. The girl stays quiet until you can’t hear the footsteps anymore. “And our souls will be stuck together while we are helping each other?”

  
“Our souls will become one. This means I won’t be in this spirit form anymore. Instead, I’ll be inside of you, sharing your body.”

  
“So you won’t be around anymore?” Well, you were expecting her to be a bit happier about that, really. She almost seems disappointed.

  
“Not like this, no. I’ll be inside you. We will be able to communicate when you’re asleep. We can also set up an alternative method of communication. I was thinking a phone of sorts.” Yes, a phone seems wonderfully vintage. Pedri would have appreciated it.

  
Your host seems thoughtful of your words. You suppose you would have some thoughts about fusing with another soul too were you in her situation. It doesn’t really matter though, the girl WILL accept, or you will find an alternative solution.

  
“Ok.” Says the child. Her round face shows determination, but even all that nerve can’t hide the nervousness behind it. Still, you can’t help as a smile with way too sharp teeth forms on your face. It seems all your hard work might amount to something yet.

  
“Excellent.” Your spirit form surrounds the child’s small body, and you look directly into her eyes. “What is it you desire?”

  
“…you first…” The child mumbles something, but manages to keep her eyes locked on yours.

  
“Speak louder, girl.” She seems a bit embarrassed. What could a this tiny speck of a creature wish for that she won’t tell you outright?

  
“I said you first.”

  
Is there no end to this child’s nerve? Still, you will indulge her; it’s not like you wouldn’t have to tell her anyway. The child’s impudence angered you before, but it’s becoming somewhat amusing.

  
“Very well. You see, before being bound to you, I was empress of a vast empire. The being you call TiTan, who owns this wretched place, took it away from me.” Just the memory of it causes you to flare up in anger. Revenge will be sweet. It will be sweet and burning and glorious! “I wish for you to find my six… friends, who will have their own hosts. Then, I want to destroy TiTan!”

  
“I… I have to… Kill someone?” Both her voice and her eyes begin to show her doubts. That won’t do, that won’t do at all.

  
“I assure you, the galaxy will be better off for it.” You quickly add. “Look at this place. Filled with orphaned children, indoctrinated to live a mediocre life at TiTan’s service. I would stand for no such thing under my rule.” And it’s true, you’ve never been one for this kind of half measures. In your empire there were no orphans of war. Your enemies could join you, or they could burn, ALL of them.

  
“…ok.” Yes. A decision has been made. You know that face. It’s the face of someone who has decided to take a leap. The face of someone who has burned their bridges. “I’ll do it. But you have to do what I ask. You have to do mine before we do yours.”

  
Your eyes narrow at the child’s demands. “You would dare add conditions to our pact? Why would your half take priority over my revenge?”

  
“Mine is easier.” You suppose that was a given. What could a five year old want that you can’t give? “And if you don’t do it now, then it’s no good, it has to start now.”

  
Now? There are many things you could give her immediately. Power, for one. The child’s demands are an annoyance, but if you can fulfill your half of the pact right here and now, they might be worth it.

  
“Very well, I’ll fulfill your desire first. Let’s hear it.” Really, whatever this child can come up with, it shouldn’t take much.

  
The girl nods. She takes a deep breath, apparently bracing herself. “I want… I want someone to be nice to me. I want someone who helps me and takes care of me but for real. I want them to actually care about me, not like the teachers and the minders.”

  
A moment of silence passes as you try to understand what the child is getting at.

  
“I want to be special to them. I want them to love me. Like in the stories.”

  
……

  
…

  
“I want you to be my mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> That’s all folks. This is the first of three “alternative” pacts I’ve thought of. I might think of others, though. I’ve also kind of thought out of a follow-up scenario to this, but it’s pretty hazy still. I’d welcome anyone who’d like to give it a try, though.
> 
> The weirdest thing happened when I was writing this. After I was like five lines in, I realized I was writing in second person, which wasn’t really my intent, and I have never used it before, but it seemed to be working. Then, I realized that, except for the first line, it was all present tense, which I never use either. So I guess this is a bit of an experiment on that front.  
> On another note, did Ava seem too grown up? It’s hard to write a little kid. I also kept wondering if she should be five or four. Well, hope you enjoyed it all the same.


End file.
